pour t'avoir
by styvane
Summary: Harry souhaite attirer son attention, quitte à user de tout les stratagèmes pour y arriver.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Lorsque le courrier arriva ce matin là, jamais encore on avait vu une telle effervescence dans la salle à manger.

Hermione attrapa le journal qui lui était destiné et fixa la une de celui-ci, sa bouche formant un magnifique O de stupéfaction.

Curieux de savoir pourquoi sa petite amie faisait cette tête, Ron se pencha vers elle et dans un haussement de sourcil et un sourire gêné, il regarda Harry; tout comme la quasi intégralité des élèves de Poudlard présent ce matin au petit déjeuner.

- quoi ? Fit Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- c'est toi qui fait la une Harry, fit Hermione

- encore ! Depuis la mort de Voldemort ma photo apparaît presque chaque jour.

- oui mais là Harry, repris Hermione, cela ne va pas te plaire !

- fais voir Hermione

- tiens.

- quoi ! Éructa Harry

Il posa le journal sur la table, mais ne put détacher son regard de la photo qui ornait la première page du journal.

Celle-ci représentait Harry embrassant à pleine bouche un jeune homme, prénommé Rowan selon la légende et le titre accompagnant l'article ne laissait aucun doute non plus sur sa nature

LE SURVIVANT EST IL GAY ?

- ça me parait clair que oui, fit Harry en lisant le titre à voix haute

- ça ne te choque pas Harry ? répondit Ron, la photo est trafiquée. Tu ne le connais pas ce mec ?

- si Ron je le connais et tu pourras même remarquer que je le connais plutôt bien

- tu l'a embrassé ? grimaça Ron.

- oui, ça te gêne ?

- non, enfin je ne sais pas et pourquoi ils ont cette photo ?

- des que je sors, je suis harcelé par les photographes, on a essayé d'être discret mais ça a foiré.

- c'est ton petit copain ? demanda Hermione déçue qu'il ne leur en ait pas parlé avant

- non pas vraiment, je n'étais pas bien et il était là

- tu crois qu'il t'a piégé ? fit Hermione.

- je ne sais pas, il avait l'air sincère.

- il y en a qui ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir sa photo en première page. Tu comptes démentir l'info ? demanda Ron.

- Ron je n'ai pas honte. Si tout le monde le sait et bien tant mieux.

Harry regarda à nouveau la photo. Elle était assez bien réussie tout de même. L'avantage avec les photos de sorciers, c'est qu'elles capturaient l'instant dans son intégralité. Aussi, on pouvait remarquer que même si le baiser entre les deux bruns était court, il était suffisamment explicite pour que chacun puisse y voir la passion qui animait ce baiser.

Il balaya la salle du regard, peu gêné par ceux qui le dévisageaient. Certains semblaient gênés, envieux ou même dégoûtés au vu de leur faciès grimaçant. Mais Harry se fichait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous penser. Seul l'avis d'une certaine personne l'intéressait, son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentards.

Malefoy était là, assit parmi tous ses camarades, le journal à la main. Tous, autour de la table riaient, certain le désignaient du doigt, Malefoy, lui, semblait avoir du mal à détacher ses yeux du journal.

Quand il leva enfin la tête, Harry accrocha son regard. Il était trop loin pour savoir exactement ce qu'il exprimait. Il sut juste qu'il avait capté son attention et c'était déjà un bon début.

La journée de cours se déroula d'une longueur déconcertante. Harry devinait les bavardages sur son passage et il adorait toiser méchamment les plus jeunes pour les effrayer, privilège; de son aînesse poudlardienne.

Quand enfin il se retrouva dans sa chambre au calme, il s'assit sur son lit, prit une plume, du parchemin et se mit à écrire

_Cher Rowan,_

_Quelle surprise ce matin en feuilletant mon journal préféré et quel émoi cette photo a suscité au sein des élèves de Poudlard !_

_J'avoue qu'elle est superbe et j'espère que tu en auras gardé un double._

_J'espère également qu'elle aura l'impact escompté. Merci pour ta magnifique performance !_

_Tu peux dors et déjà enclencher la phase deux de notre plan._

_Dans l'espoir de te revoir un de ces jours !_

_Bien à toi,_

_H.P._

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis la parution de la photo et il faut bien l'avouer le soufflé était retombé petit à petit. Malgré tout, chaque jour un tas d'élèves attendait le journal espérant y découvrir plus d'infos sur les frasques estivales de Potter.

Harry souriait, imperturbable devant les mêmes scènes qui se répétaient chaque matin.

Ils voulaient du scandale, à coup sûr aujourd'hui ils seraient servis.

Quand le balai incessant de chouettes et de hiboux en tout genre cessa et dès que les journaux se déplièrent, des OH ! De stupéfaction se firent entendre dans la salle.

Harry fronça les sourcils et afficha un air surpris. Ron arracha le journal des mains de Hermione.

- Harry c'est horrible !

- quoi Ron ? Encore une photo de moi, rassures moi je ne suis pas à poil, ricana Harry

- ben si, fit Ron gêné

- il est torse nu, le reprit Hermione

- fait voir, demanda Harry. Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens de ce moment. Lui c'est Rowan, le mec de la photo de la semaine dernière et lui c'est Jack ou John je ne sais plus trop.

- t'as couché avec deux mecs ? cria Ron.

- ça ne te regarde pas Ron.

- excuse moi, mais il y en a un qui t'embrasse et l'autre qui te caresse le dos. C'est sans équivoque.

- et tu as vu le titre Harry ? fit Hermione

« HARRY POTTER EST GAY »

- tu n'as pas vu qu'on te photographiait ?

- non, fit Harry qui affichait un air faussement contrarié

- tu devrais leur faire un procès, fit Ron

- ça fait trois mois que je suis dans ce canard et que l'on raconte tout et n'importe quoi à mon sujet. Je ne vais pas leur faire un procès pour calomnie alors que pour une fois ils disent la vérité

- oui mais c'est ta vie privée, ajouta Hermione

- depuis quand j'en ai une Hermione ? Je vais aller faire un tour, à tout à l'heure

- je viens si tu veux ? fit Ron

- non je voudrais être seul, répondit Harry

- ça la secoué, ajouta Hermione à Ron

Harry sourit en entendant la remarque de son amie. Il sorti sans précipitation afin de bien se faire voir par un certain Serpentard, avec un peu de chance il mordrait à l'hameçon et le suivrait.

Quand il sortit, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis en entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, il fit style de marcher

- eh ! Potter.

- Malefoy que me vaut le plaisir, tu veux une dédicace ? fit il en désignant le journal que tenait le Serpentard dans sa main.

- non merci, depuis quand tu es gay ?

- intéressé Malefoy ?

- non, rougit le blond, tu n'as pas honte que ces photos paraissent et que tout le monde soit au courant

- je n'ai pas honte d'être gay, je l'assume et je pense que d'autre devrait en faire autant, quand aux photos je n'ai pas eu vraiment mon mot à dire.

- c'est vrai que le courage caractérise les Gryffondors.

- je ne te le fais pas dire, c'est tout ce que tu voulais Malefoy savoir si j'étais homo ?

- oui.

- pourquoi ? Pour mieux te foutre de moi, pour me casser la gueule avec tes potes dans un coin

- non, répondit le blond

- pourquoi alors ? Demanda à nouveau Harry en s'approchant de lui. Pourquoi tu recules ? tu as peur que je te saute dessus et que je te fasse subir les pires outrages.

- dans tes rêves Potter, restes où tu es.

- tant pis Malefoy, j'aurai pas de difficultés pour en trouver un aussi bien que toi.

- je suis ce qu'il y a de mieux Potter, alors ne cherche pas tu perdras ton temps.

- c'est une proposition blondinet ?

- non Potter une constatation, un fait établit.

- je suis confiant Malefoy, je te laisse. Depuis la semaine dernière je croule sous le courrier d'admirateurs. Je me dois bien de leur répondre surtout qu'à la vue des photos qu'ils envoient avec certains sont pas mal du tout.

Il laissa le Serpentard planté au milieu du couloir et rejoignit Ron et Hermione en cours de potion. Contrairement à la semaine passée, il sentait que les regards posés sur lui étaient beaucoup plus directs, plus intéressés aussi.

Il semblait que les murs de Poudlard soient finalement un vivier pour homo en manque d'affection et il ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour en sentir les premiers effets.

A peine le cours de Slughorn venait de commencer, qu'il reçu un morceau de parchemin plié, il se retourna pour en déterminer la provenance et tomba sur le sourire entendu de Seamus. Un peu déçu qu'il ne vienne pas de Malefoy il déplia me petit mot est le lut

« Salut Harry, as-tu un copain ? »

Il fut surpris de constater que Seamus se renseignait déjà, il décida de lui répondre

« Non pourquoi ? Intéressé ? »

Et sans éveiller les soupçons du prof il lui renvoya son papier, la réponse lui revint presque immédiatement

« Très intéressé »

Décidément il était étonnant ce garçon

« On se voit après le cours ? si c'est ok ne me réponds pas »

Il prit soin de bien envoyer le papier de façon à ce que Malefoy le voit et comprenne le motif de leur échange

- il veut quoi Seamus ? chuchota Ron

- il me file un rencard

- et tu vas y aller ?

- ben oui il est pas mal, tu ne trouves pas ?

- c'est pas mon genre Harry

Dès la fin du cours Harry s'approcha de Seamus

- je ne savais pas que tu es gay, fit Harry

- moi non plus Harry, tu cachais bien ton jeu

- c'est pas évident de sortir du placard

- c'est un enfoiré ton mec sur les photos, il t'a vendu, ça à dû te faire mal ?

- pas autant que ça, tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose après les cours

- comme quoi ?

- bavarder, apprendre à se connaître et plus si affinité

- tu es direct Harry

- t'es pas mal non plus dans le genre

- on se retrouve au dortoir vers 17 heures ?

- ça marche Seamus, à ce soir

Harry s'éclipsa juste après le déjeuner et décida d'écrire à Rowan

_Très cher Rowan_

_Si la première photo était sympa, celle-ci m'a bluffé, nul doute qu'elle ait fait son petit effet. La personne que je voulais secouer a réagi et j'ai un rencard avec un autre pour ce soir._

_Merci pour ton agréable participation et remercie Jaimie pour son aide._

_Amusez vous bien tout les deux en pensant à moi_

_H.P._

_Ps : ton mec est quand même trop canon _

17 heures arrivèrent, Harry et Seamus se retrouvèrent ensemble dans le dortoir.

Ils se racontèrent leur déboires sentimentaux, Seamus venait de vivre une séparation houleuse avec un Serdaigle et Harry se rabattu sur l'histoire avec Rowan, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Ils prirent donc la résolution de vivre leur histoire au jour le jour sans prise de tête et sans y inclure de sentiments amoureux.

Ravi de ne pas avoir à lui mentir Harry le trouva de plus en plus sympathique, restait plus qu'à rendre Malefoy jaloux.

- ça te dérange si on s'embrasse ou si on se tient la main devant tout le monde ? demanda Harry

- non, au contraire j'en ai marre des mecs qui n'ont pas les couilles de s'afficher

- très bien, donc on sort ensemble officiellement ?

- on peut dire ça

Ils se levèrent et Harry s'approcha pour l'embrasser, Seamus se colla à lui et lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Quand ils se séparèrent Harry, resta dubitatif, c'était pas mal, mais il faudrait qu'il fasse un peu plus d'effort si il ne voulait pas que Seamus se doute de quelque chose.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry et Seamus sortaient ensemble, une semaine qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs main dans la main.

Ron tentait tant bien que mal d'accepter la situation bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop être le centre d'attention quand ils étaient ensemble.

Harry se montrait parfois trop démonstratif avec Seamus ce que celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ces moments là coïncidaient étrangement avec l'apparition de Malefoy dans les environs.

Quand Seamus, se méprenant, cru que Harry commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui, il l'entraîna à l'écart.

- Harry, tu te souviens de ce que l'on avait dit ?

- à quel sujet ?

- pas d'amour, on ne complique rien

- oui pourquoi tes sentiments on changés ?

- non mais les tiens oui apparement

- tu te trompes Seamus je t'apprécie c'est tout

- donc tes scènes d'amoureux transi dans les couloirs ça rime à quoi ?

- ah ça ! Fit Harry gêné

- elles ont une raison particulières n'est ce pas ?

- si je t'avoue que j'essaye de rendre quelqu'un jaloux tu vas m'en vouloir ?

- c'est pas génial de ce sentir utilisé, tu aurais pu me mettre au courant

- désolé, tu veux bien que l'on continue ensemble ?

- oui mais en échange ce soir c'est toi et moi dans ton lit

- tu me fais du chantage beau brun

- tu ne le regretteras pas je te le promet Harry

- ah ouais ? répondit il en l'embrassant, j'espère que ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air

- il y a des chambres pour ça, lança une voix dans leur dos

- lâche nous Malefoy, cracha Seamus, qu'est ce qui te déranges, c'est parce que l'on est deux mecs ?

- ça doit être ça, le toisa Malefoy, Potter je peux te voir, seul

- oui Malefoy, puis se tournant vers Seamus qu'il embrassa, il lui chuchota un « à tout à l'heure »

- je t'écoutes ! qu'il y a-t-il de si important pour que je lâche mon mec pour toi ?

- je voulais juste te faire remarquer que tu me vexes Potter

- pourquoi ?

- quand tu as prétendu trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bien que moi, je ne pensais sûrement pas à un mec aussi grotesque que Finnigan

- il est bien Seamus, il embrasse bien, il est câlin et au pieu c'est….

- stop, le coupa Malefoy, ne rentre pas dans les détails de ta vie sordide

- tu es méchant, je dirais pas que cela me surprenne, mais tu me fais quoi là ? une scène de jalousie !

- non je suis pas homo moi

- ben non le grand Malefoy il est pas PD ça ferait tâche sur son CV, tandis que mangemort ça redore ton blason

- ta gueule Potter tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles

- expliques moi alors !

- tu veux devenir mon confident peut être ? il passera de l'eau sous les ponts avant que cela n'arrive

- dommage Malefoy, j'aurai pu te faire changer d'optique

- je ne changerai pas Potter

- dommage, tu sais où me trouver si besoin. Je te laisse mon mec m'attend

En quittant le Serpentard, Harry fut déçu de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi jaloux qu'il le pensait.

Malefoy quand à lui, trouvait étrange son propre comportement vis-à-vis du Gryffondor. Pourquoi avait il besoin de chercher Potter ? Il était gay qu'il se démerde après tout il s'en fichait cela ne le concernait pas. Quand à sa remarque sur sa soi disant jalousie, Potter se croyait il vraiment si irrésistible, avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa cicatrice, ses magnifiques yeux verts, sa bouche sensuelle.

Il chassa ces idées de sa tête et décida de rejoindre Pansy, afin d'affirmer son désir envers la gente féminine.

Arrivés au dortoir, Harry et Seamus, bien que partageant la même chambre, durent attendre pas loin de deux heures pour pouvoir être ensemble, car Ron, Dean et Neville ne semblaient pas enclins à aller se coucher. Quand Ron, le dernier encore à leur côté décréta qu'il était temps qu'il rejoigne les bras de Morphée une lueur de soulagement passa dans les yeux des futurs amants.

Après s'être couché, Harry vit les rideaux de son lit s'entrouvrirent et Seamus apparu vêtu uniquement d'un boxer.

- si tu cherches ton pyjama c'est pas moi qui te l'ai piqué, plaisanta Harry

- j'ai cru qu'on ne serait jamais tranquille, soupira Seamus

Harry jeta un sort d'insonorisation ainsi qu'un autre ne permettant pas l'ouverture intempestive des rideaux. Seamus s'allongea près de lui et s'accouda pour le regarder

- tu comptes juste me regarder ? demanda Harry

- non pour l'instant j'admire le bel homme que tu es devenu

Harry rougit et se tourna vers lui

- t'es beau aussi, j'aime bien tes petites fossettes sur tes joues, fit il en les lui caressant

- c'est qui le mec que tu veux rendre jaloux ?

- c'est personne oublie ça, je ne veux pas être avec toi et penser à un autre, c'est vexant je suis désolé

- et si je te dis que je compte faire la même chose

- ah oui ! Et pour qui ?

- c'est donnant donnant

- tu ne serais pas un peu Serpentard toi

- qui sait, répondit il en l'embrassant, alors quel est ce mec qui est trop bête pour te voir

- c'est Malefoy, souffla Harry

- moi c'est Dean

- il sort avec Ginny

- il sort avec Parkinson

- on est deux cas désespérés, gémit Harry

Seamus se rapprocha et l'embrassa, Harry pressa sa main sur sa nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser. Seamus s'allongea sur lui et glissa ses jambes entre les siennes. Il passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Harry et tout en le caressant il lui retira et l'envoya voler au pied du lit. Ses mains descendirent le long de son torse et elles s'arrêtèrent sur son bas de pyjama, pendant que sa langue découvrait chaque parcelle de son corps, il faisait glisser le pantalon et l'envoya rejoindre le tee shirt. Harry bascula Seamus et prit le dessus, à son tour il caressa le corps de son amant et envoya valser le boxer devenu trop encombrant. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la virilité de Seamus qui, merci les sorts d'insonorisation, cria de surprise. Harry se défit de son boxer dans un déhanchement plutôt subjectif, et ce, sans lâcher le sexe de Seamus. Il allait demander grâce au moment où Harry comprenant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, stoppa ses aller et venus sur son membre.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Seamus laissa à Harry le soin de le préparer. Harry fit aller et venir deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de son amant, que celui-ci enduisit abondamment de salive sous l'œil excité de Harry. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son corps et lentement les introduit dans son intimité. Seamus se contracta en sentant ses doigts entrer et sortir en lui, Harry revint l'embrasser et Seamus grogna qu'il le voulait en lui maintenant.

Harry retira ses doigts et força doucement l'anneau de chair qui cédait petit à petit le passage. Seamus se redressa, agrippa la nuque de Harry et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, s'empalant d'un coup sur son membre. Une grimace déforma son visage suivit d'un sourire quand Harry commença à remuer lentement.

Seamus pesa de tout son poids pour déséquilibrer Harry et il se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il se pencha et embrassa Harry à son tour tout en effectuant des va et vient de son bassin. Il se redressa ensuite et Harry posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour accompagner ses oscillations, puis sa main droite attrapa son sexe et il le branla en observant la cadence de ses coups de reins. Ils vinrent ensemble à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Seamus retomba essoufflé sur le corps de Harry proche du même état de fatigue.

- alors ! fit Seamus, heureux

- oui, rigola Harry en lui passant la main dans les cheveux

- on se laisse quelques minutes et on inverse les rôles

- t'es une bête

- je t'avais dit que tu ne le regretterai pas et quand je fais une promesse je m'y tiens

- Dean aura bien de la chance

Une heure plus tard Seamus regagnait son lit, sans s'apercevoir du regard déçu de Dean qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil depuis qu'il avait vu Seamus rejoindre le lit de Harry.

Seamus et Harry s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre au petit déjeuner, même si ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre ils prenaient du plaisir à être ensemble et surtout à s'embrasser.

- Malefoy nous regarde, fit Seamus à Harry

- il est comment ?

- canon

- non ça je le sais déjà, il fait quelle tête ?

- il est furieux, je crois qu'il a envie de me tuer, embrasses moi encore pour être sûr.

Ce que Harry fit non sans plaisir.

- il est jaloux, si il avait des baguettes à la place des yeux je serais déjà six pieds sous terre

- intéressant, fit Harry en l'embrassant à nouveau

- vous pourriez vous contenter de manger seulement ce qu'il y a dans votre assiette, suggéra Ron

- t'es jaloux Ron ? fit Seamus

- non, rougit il

- Dean nous regarde bizarrement, chuchota Harry

- qu'est ce que tu appelle bizarre, répliqua Seamus

- il est triste et il ose à peine lever les yeux sur nous

- et que fait Ginny ?

- elle l'ignore, répondit Harry

- la pétasse, il faut que je le sorte des ses griffes, avoir un mec aussi mignon et le laisser sans attention

- tu veux aller lui faire un câlin ? suggéra Harry

- et te laisser sans attention toi aussi ! C'est hors de question, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau

- je crois finalement que je vais me lasser de Drago et me rabattre sur toi, susurra Harry

- tout le plaisir serait pour moi, je te propose que l'on s'éclipse juste pour attiser la jalousie de ton Serpentard, je dois retourner au dortoir j'ai oublié des affaires de cours

- tu es diabolique

- aller suis moi, fit Seamus en l'entraînant par la main

Ils sortirent précipitamment sous le regard haineux de Drago qui mourait d'envie de les poursuivre et d'arracher Potter des bras de ce Gryffon de mes deux.

- ça a marché, fit Seamus, tu te mets à côté de moi en cours histoire de le faire saliver encore un peu

- bien sur mais que va dire Dean ?

- j'espère qu'il se rendra compte que je lui manque

- j'espère pour toi, fit Harry en l'embrassant

- attention beau brun tu vas tomber amoureux de moi, plaisanta Seamus

- ce ne serait pas difficile, sourit Harry, j'espère que Drago sera comme toi

- non je suis unique !

- j'en doute pas, ricana Harry, j'avance en cours à tout de suite

Il arriva devant la salle de sortilège et vit que Dean était là, tenant Ginny dans ses bras. Harry lui sourit, mais l'air dégoûté de Dean le stupéfia. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon attristé de tout à l'heure. Quand Ginny le quitta pour ses cours, il s'approcha de Harry qui le regarda venir en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- salut Harry

- bonjour Dean, ça va ?

- c'est sérieux entre toi et Seamus ?

- pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- c'est mon ami et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir

- on s'entend bien et on s'éclate bien aussi

- je m'en suis aperçu, fit Dean en lui servant une grimace

- ça te choque ?

- non vous faites ce que vous voulez

- tu es jaloux parce que Seamus est avec moi ?

- n'importe quoi, grimaça-t-il à nouveau

- si tu le veux bats toi pour l'avoir, sinon contente toi de Ginny, lui chuchota-t-il avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours

Abasourdi Dean le regarda s'éloigner avant de voir Seamus apparaître à son tour et lui faire un signe de la main tout en rejoignant Harry. Dean se senti alors plus que jamais résolu à se battre pour le conquérir.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Encore une semaine qui s'achevait et Malefoy n'avait toujours pas réagit et ce malgré ces œillades assassines. Harry avait raconté à Seamus le petit aparté qu'il avait eut avec Dean.

Seamus savait donc maintenant avec certitude que Dean s'intéressait à lui, d'autant plus que depuis quelques jours lui et Ginny se disputaient sans arrêt, celle-ci lui reprochant d'être distant vis-à-vis d'elle.

Harry avait bien songé l'encouragé à aller vois Dean pour lui avouer ses sentiments, mas égoïstement il le voulait encore un peu à lui du moins tant que le Serpentard ne ce soit pas déclarer ce qui ne semblait pas vouloir arriver avant longtemps.

Samedi Harry et Seamus avaient décidés d'aller au Pré-au-Lard, non sans en avoir parlé suffisamment fort et que la moitié de l'école soit au courant. Hermione et Ron décidèrent de les accompagner et étrangement Dean proposa à Ginny une promenade en amoureux afin je cite « de passer un moment ensemble » chose que jeune femme ne pouvait lui refuser vu qu'elle l'accusait de la délaisser. C'est donc tous ensemble qu'ils arpentaient le chemin menant au village. Arrivé à destination chaque couple vaqua à ses occupations avec pour seule consigne de se retrouver à 16 heures aux Trois Balais pour boire une Bierraubeurre.

Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi perdu dans ses pensées et préoccupé par Malefoy, il aurait peut être était plus attentif à ce qui l'entourait et ainsi aurait il pu voir que le blond en question venait de tenter par de deux de venir à sa rencontre tandis que le Gryffon bifurquait et s'éloignait de l'élu de son cœur sans le savoir à chaque fois.

Rageur le Serpentard allait retourner à Poudlard quand Dean se planta devant lui.

- dégages Thomas ! tu envahis mon espace personnel.

- bonjour Malefoy, je crois que l'on peut s'entraider.

- t'as dû confondre avec s'entretuer, ricana le blond.

- très drôle, soupira Dean, j'ai bien dit s'entraider tu veux Potter et moi Seamus.

- je ne veux pas de Potter t'es dingue.

- et toi trop con Malefoy, on ne voit que ça que tu en crève pour lui, tu n'as pas eu vent des rumeurs.

- quelles rumeurs ?

- si tu arrêtais de baver devant eux quand ils s'embrassent ou de les fusiller du regard les commérages s'arrêteraient sûrement.

- tu me proposes quoi ?

- l'attaque Malefoy et des coups bas.

- ça c'est mon truc.

- je le sais, un genre de tous les coups sont permis. Mais d'abord plus de gonzesse tu largues Parkinson.

- ne crois pas que tu vas me dicter ce que je dois faire Thomas, je fais ce que je veux t'as qu'à la larguer ta Weaslette, fit il en la voyant arriver.

- c'est fait depuis 15 minutes environ.

- Thomas ! hurla-t-elle, t'es le dernier des enfoirés, je croyais que c'était une sortie en amoureux, je ne pensais pas que tu allais me larguer sinon tu aurais pu aller te faire foutre.

- elle connaît déjà tes préférences, s'esclaffa Drago.

- pourquoi tu rigoles connard ? fit elle au Serpentard.

- tu te calmes la rouquine et tu dégages.

- t'as pas à me commander t'as compris.

- je comprends que tu l'ais largué Thomas, c'est une vraie plaie cette gonzesse je suppose que c'était un bon coup au moins !

Rouge de honte Ginny fusilla les deux garçons du regard et s'enfuit à toute hâte.

- j'ai même pas couché avec, se justifia Dean.

- j'avoue que je n'aurais pas pu non plus, ricana Malefoy.

- tu as un plan pour Potter ?

- non mais je te tiens au courant rapidement.

- et discrètement aussi, je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous voit ensemble.

- si de ton côté des idées te viennent n'hésite pas.

- et tu n'as pas pensé tout simplement à aller le voir pour lui dire que tu l'aimes.

- tu crois qu'entre moi et Potter le survivant il choisira qui ? Et je te vois pas te précipiter pour dire tes sentiments à Harry non plus.

- tu as raison tu ne fais pas le poids contre Potter et j'ai pas dis que je l'aimais. Tiens quand on parle du loup.

Harry et Seamus venaient dans leur direction main dans la main et avec le sourire.

- le couple de l'année, pouffa le Serpentard.

- vous parlez de vous deux ? fit Harry en les désignant

- ça ne va pas, éructa Malefoy, je disais justement à Thomas qu'il encombrait mon espace vital.

- ça va Dean ? demanda Seamus

- je viens de rompre avec Ginny

- ah enfin, fit Seamus en rougissant car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute, ce que je veux dire c'est que vous n'alliez pas ensemble, se rattrapa-t-il

- je me casse, fit Drago, ça devient mal fréquenté cet endroit il y a trop de Gryffons et j'ai encore une copine qui m'attend moi.

- barres toi Malefoy tu ne nous intéresse pas de toute façon

- parles pour toi, chuchota Harry

- Seamus tu pourrais m'aider ce soir avec les devoirs de Sortilège ? j'ai pas compris ce qu'il fallait faire, demanda Dean.

- avec plaisir, sourit celui-ci.

- sauf si cela dérange Harry, ajouta Dean

- c'est ton ami, fit Harry, je peux te le laisser quelques heures on se rattrapera cette nuit, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant.

- j'y compte bien, susurra Seamus

- à tout à l'heure alors, fit Dean, dans la salle commune.

- à tout à l'heure, répondit Seamus.

- il passe à l'attaque, remarqua Harry, je me demande ce qu'il pouvait comploter avec Malefoy

- je ne sais pas mais il semblerait qu'il sache enfin ce qu'il veut

- contrairement à Drago qui lui a déjà ce qu'il veut

- soit pas triste mon cœur je repousserai les avances de Dean si il le faut mais tu l'auras ton Serpentard

- je te l'interdit si Dean te drague t'as intérêt à sortir avec on va pas être deux à être malheureux

- et je devrais t'abandonner à ton triste sort.

- si je pleure Malefoy viendra peut être me consoler, sinon je trouverai un autre mec

- je te le souhaite

- pourquoi on s'aime pas tout les deux se serait plus simple non

- le cœur a ses raisons, on rejoint Ron et Hermione et au fait tu blaguais tout à l'heure pour cette nuit ?

- non sauf si tu n'as pas envie ou si Dean t'as déjà mit le grappin dessus

- je vais le faire mariner un peu le Dean je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il puisse m'avoir en claquant des doigts.

Quand Seamus vint rejoindre Harry cette nuit là, il le trouva tellement désemparé et triste qu'il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et il le berça contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

Lorsque Ron décida de réveiller Harry au matin, il fut surpris de les trouver enlacés. Il le secoua doucement ce qui eut pour effet de rapprocher les deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Il décida donc d'employer la manière forte en le secouant plus brutalement ce qui le réveilla en sursaut, il se tourna vers Ron et rougit d'être surpris dans les bras de son amant.

- il faut vous lever sinon vous allez être en retard.

- merci Ron.

- de rien, lui sourit il.

- Seamus, l'embrassa Harry, il faut te réveiller

- déjà ! se plaignit il

- il est 8 heures

- hum, tu vas mieux mon cœur ?

- ça va merci d'avoir été là

- ça te dirait de rattraper le temps perdu ?

- on va être très, très en retard

- désolé professeur Flitwick, Harry à fait un malaise et n'écoutant que mon courage je lui ait fait du bouche à bouche

- et il a été formidable professeur, un vrai modèle de bravoure, ajouta Harry hilare

- je suis très doué en plus

- surtout avec ta langue, mais on ne va peut être pas entrer dans les détails

- pas sur que le vieux Flitwick apprécie, fit Seamus en l'embrassant.

Comme prévu ils arrivèrent avec 20 minutes de retard, l'excuse du malaise sembla fonctionner auprès du professeur. Ils s'installèrent en pouffant de rire sous les regards courroucés de Malefoy et de Thomas qui n'avaient pas cru un seul instant l'excuse bidon des deux Gryffons.

Le soir même Dean avait encore trouvé une bonne excuse pour pouvoir travailler avec Seamus, Harry était content pour lui, mais il commençait à trouver le temps long. Il se rendit à la tour d'Astronomie pour être un peu seul et réfléchir à sa situation. Il y resta une heure assis sur le muret les jambes dans le vide à scruter l'horizon tournant et retournant dans sa tête le problème Maleloy qui était entrain de lui pourrir la vie.

Il allait sortir quand il entendit la trappe s'ouvrir, ne voulant pas être surpris par la prof, il se cacha derrière un des gros télescopes. Il vit apparaître Drago suivit de Zabini son meilleur ami et de Parkinson sa petite amie. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus en se maudissant de ne pas avoir prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'entendit pas la conversation entre les deux garçons qui lui tournaient le dos. Il voyait cependant très bien l'air stupidement amoureux qu'affichait cette pouf de Parkinson quand elle regardait Drago. Il la haïssait de pouvoir être aussi proche du Serpentard, de pouvoir lui tenir la main, de pouvoir l'embrasser et peut être même plus. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de chasser cette image d'eux deux allongés nus dans un lit.

Il entendit la trappe s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt, il vit que le métis venait de partir laissant seuls les amoureux.

Drago tournait le dos à Parkinson et fixait à son tour l'horizon, celle-ci vint se coller contre lui et posa sa tête contre son dos. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Harry. Quand Drago se libéra de l'emprise de sa petite amie, Harry vit qu'il affichait un air contrarié.

- Pansy il faut que l'on parle, commença-t-il

- oui mon amour, minauda-t-elle en se collant de nouveau à lui

- c'est pas évident à dire, fit il en la repoussant doucement, je ne peux plus sortir avec toi

- mais pourquoi on s'aime ?

- non, poursuit il, toi tu m'aimes mais pas moi et j'en ai marre de jouer cette comédie

- elle s'appelle comment ?

- qui ça ?

- la garce que tu aimes, s'énerva-t-elle

- ça ne te regarde pas

- donc tu aimes bien quelqu'un d'autre, cria-t-elle

- oui mais cela ne te regarde pas

- si ça me regarde ! je t'aime et tu me largues comme ci je ne valais rien

- tu restes mon amie

- non Drago, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, tu me dégoûtes. Je vais la trouver cette fille et crois moi je vais lui faire regretter d'être née et d'avoir posé les yeux sur toi

Sans rien ajouter d'autre elle sortit rapidement laissant Drago seul du moins un court instant car Blaise revenait le retrouver

- ça y est tu lui à dit

- ouais c'est enfin terminé

- ça te dérange si je tente ma chance avec elle, demanda Blaise

- pas le moins du monde, elle c'est mit en tête de trouver la nana que j'aime

- elle pourra toujours chercher la pauvre, tu vas lui dire ?

- qui c'est ? Non

- non pas à elle, à lui

- j'ai peur qu'il me repousse et qu'il ne veuille que s'amuser avec moi

- déjà tu sais qu'il est gay et si il te jette c'est un con ou alors il est aveugle

- je verrais, mais je crois qu'il en aime un autre

- rien n'est définitif Drago

- sûrement

- viens le repas va être servit et je crève de faim et j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Pansy toisant toutes les nanas de la salle en se demandant laquelle à tes faveurs.

Ils sortirent en laissant Harry abasourdit par les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre. Ainsi Drago avait largué sa pouf et était tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Harry sentit son cœur se fendre en deux et les larmes lui vinrent et coulèrent. Drago était amoureux il n'avait plus aucune chance. Déprimé il resta un instant prostré et ne descendit pas pour dîner, de toute façon il n'avait pas faim et il avait trop mal.

Il regagna son dortoir et se coucha en espérant s'endormir avant que ses camarades ne le rejoignent et qu'il doive justifier son absence au repas. Malheureusement il se passait en boucle tout ce qu'il avait entendu et vu dans la tour et il ne trouva pas le sommeil. La porte de la chambre claqua et des pas s'approchèrent de son lit, ses rideaux s'ouvrirent et Seamus apparu.

Soulagé que cela ne soit pas Ron, Harry l'accueillit avec le sourire et l'invita à s'allonger auprès de lui.

- salut toi, fit il en l'embrassant, je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir au dîner

- j'avais pas faim, répondit Harry, ça c'est bien passé avec Dean ?

- très bien, j'ai eu le droit à quelques questions du style, c'est comment avec un

garçon ? T'as envie qu'on se voit demain pour bosser en Astronomie ? Il veut même qu'on aille au pré-au-lard ensemble

- c'est génial

- mais il t'a vivement critiqué, s'amusa Seamus

- c'est un enfoiré, rigola Harry, il a dit quoi ?

- que j'étais un passe temps pour toi et que tu ne m'aimais pas

- il a raison et c'est moi l'enfoiré, fit Harry

- mais non mon cœur on est ensemble d'un commun accord, avec Malefoy ça avance ?

- il a largué Parkinson

- il peut être sensé quand il le veut

- et il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre

- oh merde, de qui ?

- d'un mec, c'est plutôt ironique tu ne trouves pas, ricana Harry

- il t'a dis ça pour te faire chier

- il ne m'a rien dit, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Blaise et lui

- je suis désolé Harry, tu veux un câlin ?

- oui un gros, murmura-t-il en se collant contre lui.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Seamus se rapprochait de plus en plus de Dean, mais il n'en restait pas moins malheureux. Dean soufflait le chaud et le froid se montrant tantôt très proche de lui puis devenant aussi froid qu'un iceberg.

Dean souffrait également de cette situation mais Malefoy lui avait affirmé que Seamus ne supporterait pas ce comportement très longtemps et qu'il finirait par craquer et qu'il se jetterait sur lui.

Dean pensait au contraire que Seamus lui échappait, surtout qu'il était toujours avec Potter. Potter qui soit dit en passant ne semblait pas du tout dans son assiette depuis quelques jours, peut être que Seamus s'éloignait de lui et que Potter le vivait mal. Seul Malefoy semblait peu atteint par cette « tragédie » qui se jouait devant lui sans se douter qu'il en était le responsable involontaire depuis le début.

Il croisait parfois le regard de Potter et soudain il semblait ressentir la tristesse qui émanait de tout son être. Pourquoi était il devenu si mélancolique ? Et surtout pourquoi ne le regardait il plus comme avant avec ce petit air d'envie ?

Harry soupirait pour la énième fois, Seamus était malheureux, lui était malheureux et Drago continuait à vivre sa vie, amoureux de son mec, qui n'était pas lui.

- je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça l'autre, fit Hermione en désignant Parkinson.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur et voulu répondre à Hermione mais il aurait fallut qu'il raconte ce qu'il avait entendu et il ne se sentait pas le courage.

- je sais pas, répondit il, elle est bizarre.

- ou elle est amoureuse de toi Mione, plaisanta Ron.

- tu crois, jubila Hermione avant de lui coller une claque derrière la tête.

- c'était pour rire, gémit il.

- embrasse moi idiot comme ça elle verra que c'est toi que je préfère.

- où tu vas Harry, demanda Ron en le voyant se lever de table.

- je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il sortit sous l'œil intéressé du Serpentard qui se souvint soudainement qu'il avait oublié ses cahiers dans sa chambre. Harry marcha un peu dehors en se dirigeant vers le lac. Des bruits de pas le firent se retourner et il vit son blond s'approcher.

- salut Potter t'es tout seul.

- comme tu peux le voir. T'as perdu tes potes ?

- non je voulais te parler.

- à moi, fit Harry surpris.

- je voulais te demander ce que voulait dire ta phrase de l'autre jour.

- quelle phrase ?

- qu'est ce que tu entendais par me faire changer d'optique ? Car je suppose que tu ne parlais pas de lunettes.

- non en effet.

- donc qu'est ce que tu veux changer chez moi Potter ? Mon caractère ? Ma façon de penser ? Mon apparence ?

- non, souffla Harry en le voyant se rapprocher dangereusement.

- alors quoi ? Ma sexualité peut être, réponds Potter.

- je… j'ai dis ça comme ça, c'est sortit tout seul.

- ah ! C'est dommage car l'idée avait commencé à faire son chemin, fit il en se mordant les lèvres.

- tu penses que…euh… il serait possible que tu…

- …fasses des phrase correcte, ricana Malefoy, c'est pas sûr Potter, on se dit à plus tard.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner pas sûr de ce que le blond venait de lui dire. Etait il devenu homo ? Forcément puisqu'il avait dit à Zabini qu'il aimait un mec et qu'il avait largué Parkinson, mais pourquoi était il venu lui dire. Perplexe Harry se laissa tomber au bord du lac, englué dans ses pensées.

Quand il rejoignit ses camarades devant la salle de DCFM, Seamus s'avança vers lui et le prit par la taille pour l'emmener à l'écart.

- je t'ai vu partir et Malefoy suivre, je suppose qu'il t'a rejoint ?

- oui il voulait m'avouer qu'il était homo grâce à moi.

- il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

- non ça serait trop beau et j'ai tellement bafouillé qu'il c'est fichu de moi.

- pauvre petit bouchon, ils vont nous rendre dingues. Dean à changé il est étrange.

- tu te souviens ils étaient ensemble au pré-au-lard

- oui et alors, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils complotent contre nous ?

- venant de Malefoy ça ne m'étonnerait pas

- mais pourquoi ?

- pour se venger de moi, ainsi je te perd au profit de Dean et lui il me fait croire que j'aurais pu l'avoir mais que je ne l'aurais pas.

- c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux tu crois pas ?

- il veut me rendre fou alors et le pire c'est que ça marche, tu vois Dean quand ?

- ce soir pour le devoir d'histoire de la magie, pourquoi ?

- je t'explique après le cours

Deux heures plus tard Seamus et Harry s'isolaient dans la salle sur demande.

- si Malefoy et Dean mijotent quelque chose ça devrait pas être dur à savoir.

- comment ? Demanda Seamus

- Dean t'aime et il ne supportera pas que tu le repousses, donc ce soir tu lui fais comprendre que tu es prêt à me quitter à l'instant si il le désire

- c'est ce qu'il veut Harry

- comme ça tu l'as et Malefoy se retrouve comme un con sans allié pour me faire chier et surtout ça m'évitera de te voir aussi malheureux.

- donc nous c'est fini alors

- c'était convenu dès le départ et tu aimes Dean, moi j'ai perdu Malefoy pour un autre connard d'ailleurs je me demande bien qui c'est

- sûrement un Serpentard

- pas Blaise, ni Goyle, reste donc Nott, tu crois qu'il est homo ?

- oui il m'a fait du gringue il y a deux ans

- quoi ! À un Gryffondor ! Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ?

- tu ne vas pas sortir avec !

- pourquoi si ça peu faire chier Malefoy, si ça se trouve c'est le mec qu'il aime si je lui pique ça serait grandiose

- tu t'es jamais dis que ce mec ça pouvait être toi Harry

- tu te fous de moi, c'est pas sympa, grogna Harry

- ben non, t'es mignon, doux, craquant, amusant, célèbre, intelligent

- tu veux pas aller lui dire à lui s'il te plait

- tu crois qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte tout seul !

- pff, on fait comme ça alors tu te jettes sur Dean ce soir

- j'ai le droit à un baiser d'adieu

- bien sur viens

- tu me manqueras mon cœur

- toi aussi Seamus

Le soir venu, Harry quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors laissant Seamus seul avec Dean. Accompagné de Ron et Hermione ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour y travailler. Malefoy était là avec ses amis. Hermione et Ron s'assirent avant lui et il se retrouva dans l'obligation de s'asseoir face à la table qui accueillait les Serpentard. Déjà que remplir 50 cm de parchemin sur une énième révolte des Gobelins c'était pas passionnant, mais se retrouver en plus avec un Malefoy tout sourire dans le collimateur c'était l'apogée de la souffrance. Ne tenant plus il se leva et alla se perdre dans le dédale des rayonnages à la recherche de n'importe quel bouquin qui lui permettrait d'oublier ne serait ce que deux minutes le Serpentard. Il attrapa un livre au hasard et se laissa glisser sur le sol.

- « ma vie chez les Trolls » il m'a l'air passionnant ton bouquin Potter, fit Malefoy qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver près de lui

- si tu le veux je te le donne sans regrets, fit il en lui tendant

- non merci, je ne compte pas m'informer de leurs US et coutumes

- moi non plus je l'ai prit au hasard, tu m'as encore suivit ?

- non je cherche un livre

- te fous pas de moi Malefoy et vas droit au but

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- tu vas te retrouver derrière moi à chaque fois, demanda-t-il en se relevant

- ça t'exciterai que je sois derrière toi Potter, susurra Malefoy

- pourquoi pas, fit Harry en se rapprochant

- ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Potter, lui répondit il en s'éloignant

- surtout que ton mec risquerait de mal le prendre Malefoy

- hein, fit le blond

- celui que tu aimes et pour qui tu as largué Parkinson

- comment tu sais ça ?

- les murs ont des oreilles c'est bien connu

- serait ce une pointe d'amertume

- non tu vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, ravi que tu te sois enfin trouvé en tout cas

- c'est grâce à toi Potter

- évites de me le rappeler à l'avenir, fit il en s'éloignant rapidement

Déçu par la tournure de la conversation Drago retourna s'asseoir avec ses camarades. Toutes ses tentatives d'approche se soldaient par un échec et voila que maintenant il le croyait amoureux d'un autre, décidemment Harry était vraiment quelqu'un de très compliqué à aimer.

Harry se coucha de bonne heure sans avoir revu Seamus. Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard secoué comme un prunier, il grimaça trouvant que la nuit lui avait paru courte.

- Harry

- humm

- c'est Seamus

- c'est déjà l'heure ?

- non, je voulais juste te dire que Dean et moi on sort ensemble

- c'est génial, fit Harry à moitié réveillé

- merci c'est grâce à toi

- vous vous êtes passez le mot Malefoy m'a dit la même chose tout à l'heure

- je suis désolé pour toi

- c'est pas grave j'en mourrais pas, aller laisse moi dormir

- à demain Harry

Le rideau se referma et Harry laissa ses larmes couler, comment était il possible de perdre deux mecs dans la même journée ? Le rideau s'ouvrit à nouveau mais cette fois ci Ron apparu, il venait d'apprendre pour Dean et Seamus et il venait réconforter son ami. Harry se blottit contre lui et se laissa bercer par son meilleur ami.

Le réveil fut douloureux, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. L'avantage c'est que personne ne lui poserait de questions puisqu'il venait de se faire larguer par Seamus, au moins il n'aurait pas à faire semblant d'être triste.

Seamus et Dean apparurent ensemble au petit déjeuner, chacun y allait de son commentaire se mettant du côté de Harry ou de Seamus, plaignant tantôt l'un tantôt l'autre. Harry avait finalement mit au courant Ron et Hermione pour leur faux couple ne souhaitant pas voir ses deux amis critiquer Seamus, ni lui en vouloir. Il c'était cependant abstenu d'avouer ses propres motivations concernant Drago puisque de toute façon il n'avait aucune chance. Il regarda dans sa direction et vit que le Serpentard le regardait, il baissa aussitôt les yeux il ne supporterait pas qu'il se moque de lui. Quand il quitta la table personne ne tenta de le retenir, aujourd'hui avait lieu la journée de sortie au pré-au-lard et il ne se sentait pas capable d'y aller. Il regagna le dortoir prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit à la tour d'astronomie, au moins ici il était sûr d'être au calme, il fit apparaître des coussins, sortit ses livres de cours et se mit à faire ses devoirs. Au bout de deux heures et trois crampes il rangea ses affaires et resta étendu. Le sommeil le gagna rapidement quand il se réveilla plus tard il entendit son estomac grogner de faim et sut qu'il ne devait pas être loin d'être midi.

Il descendit à la salle à manger où il attrapa quelques trucs à grignoter et il retourna à la tour d'astronomie. Il s'installa sur les coussins avec son pique nique et allait manger quand il vit qu'il n'était pas seul.

- je me suis douté que tu serais là, fit Drago

- comment tu as su ?

- tu devais être là quand j'ai parlé à Pansy et Blaise car aucun d'entre eux n'a dit quelque chose

- oui j'étais là, par hasard, se justifia-t-il

- je sais pour toi et Seamus

- oui et tu vas me dire que tu es désolé, comme les autres

- non vous n'alliez pas ensemble

- ouais il était trop bien pour moi

- tu plaisantes ?

- non il est formidable

- tu l'aimes ?

- d'une certaine manière oui

- malgré qu'il t'ai laissé tomber pour Thomas

- c'est mon côté maso j'aime avoir mal faut croire. De toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, ni ce que tu fais là ?

- pré-au-lard c'est chiant

- ton mec n'y est pas parti lui ?

- ce n'est pas encore mon mec, je ne lui ai encore rien dit

- pourquoi ? Le grand Malefoy aurait peur ?

- oui, peur de ce que je ressens, peur qu'il ne m'aime pas ou qu'il s'amuse avec moi

- tu te rends compte que tu me fais des confidences ! C'est qui ce mec ?

- ça te regardes pas Potter

- c'est Nott ou un sixième année Serpentard car je ne crois pas que tu ais flashé sur un mec d'une autre maison

- tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça Potter

- faut croire que non. Tu t'afficheras avec lui ?

- comment ça ?

- oseras-tu avouer à tout le monde que tu es gay ou te planqueras tu dans les placards à balai ?

- tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

- réponds Malefoy

- je crois que pour lui j'oserais être ce que je suis

- tu dois vraiment l'aimer, soupira Harry

- ça te pose un problème ?

- non c'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas, grimaça Harry en se relevant

- attends Potter, fit le blond en lui attrapant le bras, dis moi comment faire ?

- pour ?

- pour lui dire que je l'aime, c'est tout nouveau pour moi je ne sais pas comment agir

- alors ça c'est la meilleur, ricana Harry, tu te fous de moi Malefoy tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'aider à draguer un autre mec

- un autre que qui ? Que toi ?

- tu délires Malefoy, lâches moi, cria-t-il

- je t'ai connu plus réceptif voir même plus entreprenant Potter

- va retrouver ton mec et fous moi la paix connard

Il le regarda s'enfuir ravi de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements, il était à peu prés sur maintenant que Potter l'aimait lui aussi, le tout était maintenant de trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre que lui aussi et vite.

Harry s'arrêta de courir une fois arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Après lui avoir donné le mot de passe Harry grimpa dans le dortoir et trouva à nouveau refuge dans son lit, témoin un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps de son mal être.

Malefoy avait encore une fois poussé à bout, pourquoi fallait il qu'il aime le seul mec qui n'était pas fait pour lui. Encore une fois il venait de se ridiculiser. Comment après ça Malefoy pourrait il en être amoureux.

Les élèves rentrèrent de pré-au-lard vers 16 heures, ne trouvant Harry nulle part Ron monta au dortoir où il le trouva endormit en travers de son lit, Seamus inquiet était lui aussi monté à la suite de Ron et attendit que celui-ci redescende.

- Harry je sais que tu ne dors pas

- qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- le fait que tu me répondes peut être

- hum, tu as passé une bonne journée avec Dean ?

- oui, pour l'instant ça se passe bien, c'est différent d'avec toi

- différent comment ?

- juste différent, mais toi ça avance avec Malefoy ?

- j'ai été à la tour d'astronomie pour bosser tranquillement, et merde j'ai oublié mes affaires là bas, souffla Harry, donc j'étais là bas, reprit il, et il à débarqué

- et ?

- comme d'habitude ça a tourné au fiasco, tu te rends compte qu'il m'a demandé des conseils pour draguer son futur mec

- tu veux que je lui parle ?

- t'es dingue Finnigan. Non je vais passer à autre chose il n'était pas pour moi c'est tout. Au moins l'un de nous aura eu celui qu'il aime

- tu veux que je récupère tes affaires à la tour d'astronomie ?

- je veux bien

- il faut aussi que tu parles à Ron et Hermione ils se font du soucis pour toi

- ça va aller mieux maintenant je crois que je me suis fais une raison

Seamus l'embrassa sur le front et partit en direction de la tour. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle il vit Malefoy assis sur les coussins près des affaires de Harry.

- je viens récupérer ses affaires de cours

- il n'est pas assez grand, lâcha le Serpentard

- ne me dis pas que tu attendais là qu'il revienne les chercher

- pas du tout, fit Drago mal à l'aise

- ouais c'est ça, tu dois être déçu de me voir

- plutôt surpris, tu ne sors plus avec lui donc pourquoi tu te mêles encore de sa vie

- parce qu'il est mon ami, qu'il souffre et que je ne le laisserai pas tomber

- il souffre à cause de toi je te rappelle, c'est toi qui l'a largué pour Thomas

- ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Malefoy

- c'est pourtant clair, il t'aime, tu le jettes, il souffre

- non il ne m'aime, pas on sortait ensemble pour rendre jaloux ceux qu'on aime

- t'es sortit avec Potter pour avoir Thomas !

- oui et ça a marché, du moins pour moi

- Potter voulait rendre jaloux qui ?

- t'es con ou tu le fais exprès Malefoy ton avis quel est le mec assez stupide au sein de cette école pour ne pas s'apercevoir que Harry bave sur lui ?

- moi, fit-il surpris !

- oui et comme c'est réciproque tu va bouger ton cul et lui faire comprendre que celui que tu aimes c'est lui

- qui te dis que je l'aime ?

- n'oublie pas que je sors avec Dean et qu'il m'a tout raconté. Tu as une semaine Malefoy passé ce délai je lui trouve un autre mec

- comment veux tu que je fasse ? Je peux rien lui dire sans qu'il s'emporte

- si tu lui disais les choses simplement et directement, laisse tomber les détours sois juste franc

- et si il me repousse ?

- c'est que tu t'y seras pris trop tard, il t'aime mais il en à marre de souffrir

- et pourquoi lui ne fait rien ?

- tu es tellement obtus que tu n'as même pas remarqué tout ce qu'il fait depuis des semaines pour attirer ton attention

- j'ai donc 7 jours, fit Drago

- au-delà n'espère plus rien de lui, sinon tu auras affaire à moi Malefoy

- t'es sa mère ou quoi ? Ou alors tu es tombé sous le charme de Potter

- non, se défendit Seamus, j'aime Dean mais Harry et tellement adorable qu'il me fait craquer j'y peux rien

- t'es pas croyable comme mec tu me fais une leçon de moral et t'es pire que moi

- t'as 7 jours à compter de maintenant Malefoy

Drago s'allongea en soupirant, Harry l'aimait ça devrait être le plus beau jour de sa vie et pourtant il savait que plus que jamais il risquait de se détourner de lui. Il lui fallait agir vite et bien il ne devait pas le perdre il le voulait et il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre mette les mains sur son Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Trois jours venaient de s'écouler et Drago ne savait toujours pas comment attirer l'attention de Harry sur lui, à chaque tentative d'approche la peur lui faisait rebrousser chemin. Il dut s'avouer qu'aimer un homme était la chose la plus folle qui ne lui était jamais arrivé et en plus tomber amoureux du survivant ! Il savait que si il le repoussait jamais plus il n'oserait le regarder en face, il avait quand même sa fierté même si celle-ci se faisait malmenée par un Finnigan devenu maître chanteur pour leur bien.

A chaque cours il faisait en sorte d'être près de lui mais à chaque fois Harry le fuyait comme la peste ou lui lançait des regards remplis de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution, s'approcher de la Granger et lui demander de l'aide.

Si à cet instant il lui restait ne serait ce qu'une once de fierté, celle-ci s'envola quand il envoya un petit mot sur la table de Granger qui le toisa d'un air surpris. Il l'a vit déplier le petit papier, le lire, se retourner sur lui les yeux ronds comme des coupelles. Elle griffonna à son tour quelque chose sur un papier et lui envoya aussitôt. Fébrile il dû se contenir pour ouvrir le papier sans le déchirer.

_Malefoy _

_J'ai pas bien saisit où tu voulais en venir._

_On se voit au deuxième étage après le cours _

_près de la statue de Rodolphe le Nain._

_Si c'est ok ne réponds pas._

_H.G._

Content de sa réponse Drago plia le petit papier et le mit dans sa poche puis il repartit dans la contemplation de la nuque brune installée devant lui. Quand la sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours retentit il rangea lentement ses affaires, il entendit Granger s'excuser de son absence auprès du rouquin en prétextant des recherches à la bibliothèque. Quand elle sortit il la suivit discrètement et quand il la vit l'attendre près de la statue d'un air ombrageux il dut rassembler ses forces pour ne pas s'enfuir.

- alors Malefoy tu peux m'expliquer ton message, fit elle en dépliant le petit morceaux de papier.

_Granger _

_J'ai un besoin urgent de te parler de Potter._

_Peut-on se voir après ?_

_Je suis désespéré._

_D.M._

- tu es désespéré ? Tu te fous de moi Drago ?

- non malheureusement, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

- pour quoi faire ?

- sortir avec Harry et aussi lui faire comprendre que je l'aime.

Devant l'air ahuri de la brune, Drago faillit se moquer d'elle mais il se ressaisit ce serait pas très malin de se moquer de celle dont il avait besoin.

- tu aimes Harry ?

- oui.

- c'est pas une blague ?

- non et il me reste 4 jours pour lui dire.

- tu m'expliques car j'en perds mon latin.

Ils s'assirent le long du mur et Drago expliqua à Hermione l'histoire depuis le début, jusqu'au chantage de Finnigan qui l'intimait de se dévoiler.

- j'ai su que Harry et Seamus n'était pas un vrai couple mais je croyais seulement que c'était pour rendre jaloux Dean je ne savais pas que tu faisais parti de l'équation.

- je dois lui avouer mes sentiments mais j'ai peur de sa réaction, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette, Est-ce que tu voudrais lui parler pour voir où il en est ?

- tu me promets que tu ne t'amuses pas à ses dépends

- promis Granger.

Hermione retournait la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le blond dans tout les sens. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant l'air déprimé et taciturne qu'affichait son ami, mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit il fallait qu'elle soit sûre des sentiments de Harry.

Arrivée dans la salle commune elle aperçu Seamus, elle s'approcha et demanda à lui parler.

- salut Hermione

- il faut qu'on parle Seamus

- je t'écoutes, vas y assis toi, fit il en désignant un des canapé de la salle

- je viens d'avoir une conversation intéressante avec Drago, je n'entre pas dans les détails hein !

- non pas besoin, soupira Seamus

- il m'a informé de ton ultimatum et je crois que c'est une bonne idée, mais il faut que je sois sûre que Harry l'aime

- il l'aime Hermione c'est une certitude. On pourrait les enfermer dans la même pièce

- non ils risqueraient de s'entretuer

- on pourrait dire à Malefoy que Harry est blessé pour qu'il s'inquiète et accoure

- comme ça Harry croira que Drago a de la pitié pour lui

- ils sont compliqués, il faut qu'ils se retrouvent en retenue tout les deux en même temps

- comment on fait ? Demanda Hermione intéressée par la proposition

- avec Rogue ça ne devrait pas être un problème pour Harry, quand à Drago on le met au courant et il fait tout pour se faire coller le même soir

- c'est tordu mais ça peut marcher, ils seront seuls, sans baguettes, fit Hermione, je vais parler à Harry et toi à Drago

- oh non ! Je ne veux pas le voir celui là

- t'as pas le choix, s'indigna Hermione, aller bouges

A contre cœur Seamus partit à la recherche de Malefoy afin de lui exposer leur plan. Hermione quand à elle, elle devait parler à Harry, seulement avec Ron toujours derrière ses basques ce n'était pas évident.

- Ron, tu serais gentil si tu voulais bien aller voir à la bibliothèque je crois que j'ai perdu ma chaîne et mon pendentif que tu m'a offert, moi pendant ce temps je cherche dans mon dortoir

- Mione on joue aux Échecs

- tu insinues que ton jeu compte plus que moi, s'énerva Hermione

- non ma puce j'y vais, grimaça Ron

- merci mon lapin

- je t'accompagne si tu veux Ron ? Proposa Harry.

- non, répliqua Hermione, toi tu vas chercher ici dans la salle commune à trois ça ira plus vite, sourit Hermione

- d'accord on jouera après, Harry se leva mais aussitôt Hermione le força à se rasseoir

- laisse tomber Harry j'ai rien perdu

- mais et Ron !

- j'avais besoin de te parler Harry

- je t'écoute Hermione

- es tu amoureux ? Et si oui, est-ce de Malefoy ?

- ça ne te regardes pas, rougit Harry

- j'en déduis que oui vu ta tête et tu comptes lui dire un jour ou tu attends qu'il se marrie et fasse trois gosses

- non mais c'est pas ça, c'est que c'est ça, bafouilla Harry

- wouah ! Si tu lui expliques aussi bien il va te prendre pour un abruti

- c'est déjà le cas et il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre

- mais il ne l'aime pas la Parkinson, il l'a largué

- non il aime un mec

- tu m'en dira tant et c'est qui ce mec ?

- pff j'en sais rien à vrai dire et il ne me l'a pas dit

- ok, si tu revois Ron dis lui lui que j'ai retrouvé mon bracelet

- c'était pas une chaîne et un pendentif

- ah si ! Bonne nuit Harry à demain, au fait tu as fais ton devoir de Potion pour demain ?

- oui, il est dans mon sac pour une fois que je l'ai fait à temps

- Rogue va être content, ça te dérange pas si je monte dans votre dortoir récupérer un tee shirt de Ron

- non vas y bonne nuit Hermione.

Au petit déjeuner Seamus fit comprendre à Hermione que le Serpentard était d'accord pour l'idée de la colle. Ils se dépêchèrent de manger car justement Potion était le premier cours de la journée et il était bien sur non conseillé d'arriver en retard.

Le professeur Rogue semblait d'une humeur exécrable ainsi lorsqu'il ramassa les devoirs de ses élèves et que le jeune Potter bégaya qu'il ne trouvait plus sa copie et qu'il jura sur merlin l'avoir fait, il ne suffit alors qu'un quart de seconde à Rogue pour lui faire perdre 20 points et lui coller une retenue pour le soir même. Hermione le regarda et lui fit un sourire indiquant qu'elle était désolée, et lui, il lui lança un regard triste d'incompréhension. Seamus lui s'attardait sur Malefoy et l'incitait à se manifester pour recevoir à son tour sa retenue. La mort dans l'âme il rangea son devoir et annonça tout penaud au professeur qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Rogue se figea et afficha un rictus de dégoût et maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « si Potter déteint sur vous » et à son tour il écopa d'une retenue et de 20 points en moins.

- je comprends pas Hermione, j'ai fait mon devoir, pleurnicha Harry en sortant de cours

- tu as dû l'égarer Harry

- je l'ai fait samedi dans la tour d'astronomie. Putain Malefoy, tout les coups c'est lui qui me l'a piqué pour que je sois en retenue

- arrête de délirer, qu'est ce qu'il en aurait fait de ton devoir ? Il n'avait même pas fait le sien

- d'ailleurs ça aussi c'est étrange

- arrête de réfléchir on va être en retard en Botanique

Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna de force derrière elle, si il commençait à réfléchir il découvrirait bientôt ce qui se tramait et il était hors de question que leur plan tombe à l'eau.

Harry bouda une bonne partie de la journée, Ron tentait de le réconforter mais rien n'y faisait. Quand arriva 20 heures c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il se rendit dans les cachots pour sa retenue avec son prof préféré et celui qu'il n'aura jamais.

Rogue était déjà là et attendait les deux garçons, Harry arriva me premier et se fit tout petit dans le fond de la classe, laissant le regard du professeur l'enrober de son mépris.

Drago arriva à son tour, l'air peu avenant. Rogue leur intima de se rapprocher du bureau et leur réclama leur baguette. Après quelques remontrances de son cru il leur ordonna de nettoyer les chaudrons des élèves du cours précédent. Ils opinèrent de la tête et s'activèrent à leur tâche ne se rendant même pas compte que Rogue leur avait faussé compagnie.

- il est partit, fit Drago

- hum, répondit Harry

- tu vas bien ?

- ça peut te foutre, lâcha Harry

- ça t'écorcherait d'être aimable

- pas envie, à cause de toi je suis collé

- à cause de moi ? T'as qu'à faire tes devoirs ce n'est pas de ma faute

- j'ai oublié mes affaires dans la tour d'astronomie et bizarrement mon devoir a disparu

- j'y suis pour rien Harry, répondit Drago déçu de son accusation, je te le promets

- c'est vrai ? demanda Harry

- oui, pas que cela me déplaise d'être là avec toi, lui sourit il

- t'es content d'être collé ?

- non d'être avec toi, t'es un crétin tu comprends jamais rien ou alors tu entends seulement ce que tu veux entendre

- tu me fais quoi des reproches !

- oui crétin je te dis que j'aime passer du temps avec toi et tu ne le comprends pas

- tout ce que je comprends c'est que ça fait deux fois que tu me traites de crétin, s'énerva Harry

- je lâche l'affaire, soupira Drago

- non non, tu fais ta retenue jusqu'au bout je ne fais pas tout tout seul

- où est le Harry que je connais ?

- je comprends pas !

- celui qui me draguait dans les couloirs, qui me faisait du rentre dedans, qui me lançait des regards suggestifs, celui qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais homo, celui dont je suis tombé amoureux

- j'en sais rien, je suis plus moi-même je me suis laissé prendre à mon propre jeu, j'ai l'impression de me noyer et … t'as dis quoi là ?

- alors attends euh, celui qui me draguait dans les couloirs, qui ..

- non, le coupa Harry, la dernière phrase

- celui dont je suis tombé amoureux

- oui celle là, souffla Harry

- je t'aime Harry et j'essaye en vain de te le faire comprendre depuis un moment

- depuis qu'on c'est vu au bord du lac, murmura t-il

- oui, mais je m'en suis rendu compte bien avant et tu peux pas imaginer combien de fois m'est venu l'envie de trucider Finnigan lorsqu'il te touchait ou t'embrassait

- je ne sais pas quoi dire Drago, j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait imploser quand j'ai su que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre ça m'a fait si mal

- tu veux du temps pour réfléchir ?

- oui, non juste 5 minutes pour réaliser ce qui arrive, je t'interdis de bouger d'ici

- vous croyez que les chaudrons vont se récurer tout seul, fit une voix grave dans leur dos ?

- non professeur Rogue, fit Drago en grimaçant

Ils se remirent au travail passant leur temps à s'observer, Drago était heureux d'avoir avouer ses sentiments à Harry mais il redoutait maintenant le rejet de celui-ci car après tout il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Harry jubilait intérieurement Drago l'aimait, lui et pas un autre, comment avait il pu ne pas le voir avant, quel crétin il faisait, le blond avait raison.

Quand Rogue les lâcha vers 22 heures, Harry fut le premier à sortir, Drago espéra à ce moment là qu'il l'attende dans le couloir il ne pourrait pas dormir si il n'obtenait pas une réponse du brun avant d'aller se coucher. Sans prendre le temps de saluer Rogue il sortit de la salle rapidement, Harry n'était plus là, il pesta et partit vers son dortoir.

Harry courait vers le sien quand les remords l'assaillirent, il aimait Drago et pourtant il le fuyait. Il s'arrêta et fit demi tour en direction du dortoir des Serpentards avec un peu de chance son blond ne serait pas encore rentré. Alors qu'il arrivait en vu des cachots il aperçu Drago s'éloigner, il augmenta la cadence et réussit dans un souffle désespéré à appeler son nom. Le blond se retourna et l'attendit.

- Drago …. il faut …. Que …. je te dise, fit il en respirant bruyamment

- oui

- que … pff .. Attends deux secondes ….

- j'attend je suis plus à deux minutes

- voila, reprit il en respirant plus calmement, je voulais te dire que moi aussi je t'aime, que je ne veux pas me retrouver loin de toi et que je suis désolé d'avoir été un crétin

Drago le prit dans ses bras et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Harry ferma les yeux et fit de même et ne pu retenir un gémissement quand les lèvres de Drago commencèrent leur ascension dans son cou.

- je t'aime Harry, souffla-t-il

- dis le encore, gémit Harry

- je t'aime mon ange

- je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres

Ils se quittèrent une heure plus tard, après avoir visité quelques recoins sombres qu'offrait Poudlard aux amoureux avides de tranquillité. Arrivé dans son dortoir, le sourire aux lèvres et affichant un air béat Harry ne prêta aucune attention à ses amis. Hermione et Seamus se regardaient d'un air entendu et Ron râlait trouvant que Rogue avait encore abusé en retenant Harry aussi longtemps pour sa retenue.

Quand Ron se réveilla il constata que Harry s'était déjà levé, douché et avait même disparu du dortoir. Hermione le rassura en lui disant qu'il comprendrait bientôt pourquoi. Une fois installés pour le petit déjeuner, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et Harry et Drago apparurent ensemble se tenant par la main, après un tendre baiser qui sidéra l'assemblée, ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent leur table respective.

- bonjour tout le monde, fit Harry, je meurs de faim.

- bonjour Harry, fit Hermione tout sourire, Ron ferme la bouche tu baves.

- salut Harry, fit Seamus en lui lançant un clin d'œil

Harry beurra une tartine et lança un petit coucou de la main à l'homme de sa vie installé juste en face. Il évita le regard meurtrier de Pansy que Blaise avait bien du mal à distraire ce matin. Bientôt arrivèrent les journaux, Hermione se hâta de déplier le sien et se mit à rire en voyant la une. Intrigué Harry l'interrogea et il se retrouva devant une photo de lui et Drago se tenant les bras et qui, mal interprétée aurait pu laisser croire qu'ils se battaient. Juste au dessus de la photo on pouvait lire :

**« POTTER - MALEFOY : UN DUR COMBAT »**

**Trouveront-ils un jour l'amour ?**

Harry se mit à rire à son tour, devant l'ineptie du titre et en lisant les premières lignes de l'article, finalement n'importe qui pouvait faire dire n'importe quoi à la presse.

- c'est toi, demanda-t-il à Hermione

- moi, fit elle innocemment, on n'était pas sûr que la retenue porte ses fruits, donc on voulait créer un petit électrochoc, avoue que c'est drôle non

- quand tu dis nous c'est toi et Seamus

- oui

Harry regarda vers la table des Serpentards et vit que Drago trouvait l'article également drôle. Il le vit se lever et venir vers lui. Il s'installa à coté de lui.

- dit mon ange, cette photo date de notre troisième année, non !

- si il me semble, répondit Harry

- si on en faisait des nouvelles démontrant qu'on a enfin trouvé l'amour

- t'as une idée précise ?

- toi et moi, nus, allongés à même le sol, moi dessus, toi dessous, ma langue dans ta bouche, ma queue dans ….

- on a saisit Malefoy, cria Ron.

- quel rabat joie, siffla Drago

- pourquoi tu serais dessus ? Le taquina Harry

- je suis un Malefoy, j'ai toujours le dessus

- c'est-ce qu'on verra, grimaça Harry

- c'est tout vu mon ange, grogna le blond

- pitié, gémit Ron, allez parler de ça ailleurs je mange

- à part bouffer Weasley tu fais quoi d'autre ? Demanda Drago

- plein de chose, râla le rouquin, dit leur Hermione

- je confirme, sourit elle, je suis contente de vous voir ensemble

- moi aussi, confirma Harry, j'ai cru que l'on serait jamais ensemble

- faut dire que tu est tellement ….

- crétin, firent ils ensemble en riant.

FIN


End file.
